


Сплав Солнца и Сатурна

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстремальные условия, вообще-то, сближают. Даже Эггзи это знает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сплав Солнца и Сатурна

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greensun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/gifts).



> Посвящается моему великолепнейшему greensun, подарившему мне чудесное вдохновение и не менее чудесную обложку

Эггзи узнаёт его не сразу.

У Чарли разбито лицо, губа явно лопнула и всё ещё кровоточит. Может быть, останется шрам. Один глаз заплыл, а волосы засалились и свалялись. Эггзи никогда не видел напыщенного красавчика Чарли таким измученным. Чарли бы просто ему не позволил.

Эггзи вообще не уверен, что это Чарли, пока тот не поднимает взгляд — такой же, как всегда, упрямый и уверенный. Чарли должен быть мёртв со Дня В, но он сидит здесь, в чёртовом подвале ебучих террористов. Живой. И избитый (никто не щадит красивые мордашки).

Эггзи же, напротив, относительно «свеженький» — он болезненно чувствует только несколько огромных синяков от пуль, отразившихся от костюма. Рёбра, кажется, не повреждены. Но это временно. Если его не убили сразу, значит, он нужен. А это гораздо хуже.

Очки разбились ещё при бое, костюм с Эггзи сняли и уничтожили. И осмотрели на предмет жучков, только что в задницу не залезли, и на том спасибо. Оставалось надеяться, что Мерлин отследил сигнал, иначе всё становилось как-то чересчур печально.

Костюм был памятью о Гарри. Костюм было жалко. Эггзи пообещал себе разнести эту базу к хуям, как только получит доступ к оружию.

Но это явно будет сильно потом, а сейчас он смотрел на измученного Чарли и видел себя через несколько суток. Может, будет даже хуже. Эггзи успел натворить шуму, и ему наверняка захотят отомстить.

Чарли не здоровается, но едва заметно кивает ему. Эггзи не поднимает голову, но сразу ощущает ледяной надзор системы слежения. Вряд ли здесь есть камеры (хуй в такой сырости какая нормальная проводка выдержит), но их диалоги точно записываются.

Могло быть и хуже.

У Эггзи нет сил ни на удивление, ни на злость. Он смотрит на Чарли и чувствует странное опустошение. Эггзи не даёт прорваться своей жалости, потому что жалость — худшее, что он может дать. 

Чарли может быть подставным, с этого говнюка сталось бы, но Эггзи предпочитает выждать. 

Эггзи садится рядом с Чарли и случайно задевает его плечо. Чарли дёргается, как от удара током, и сдавленно шипит. Вряд ли ему настолько больно, что он не может себя контролировать. Скорее всего, ему просто не хочется тратить силы ещё и на сдерживание своих реакций.

Эта боль ничуть не убеждает Эггзи: если под обезболивающим и очень аккуратно, то Чарли мог дать и согласие на травму. Впрочем, Эггзи может быть предвзят, в нём говорит нелюбовь к Чарли и банальная неспособность верить этому говнюку.

Эггзи молча берёт руку Чарли в свои ладони. Вывих видно сразу. Кажется, ему уже несколько дней (и выглядит его рука довольно отвратительно), а повреждена правая кисть, и Чарли не способен вправить вывих самостоятельно. В голове по-прежнему борются «Помоги» и «Пошли нахуй», но Эггзи сдерживается и пытается думать рационально.

Чарли ни о чём не просит, только смотрит — прямо и настороженно. Эггзи кивает себе, мягко гладит ладонь Чарли (она немного подрагивает, и это смотрится почти как тремор), а потом кладёт себе на колено, придерживает, как учил тренер по гимнастике, ещё в прошлой жизни, и резко дёргает.

Экстремальные условия, вообще-то, сближают. Даже Эггзи это знает.

Чарли сдавленно выдыхает, а Эггзи не находит в себе сил выпустить его руку. Он продолжает гладить её кончиками пальцев, пока она не перестаёт дрожать, а потом Чарли сжимает его пальцы до боли, и это заменяет им все слова.

Эггзи не верит Чарли ни на йоту, но ведь его и не просят верить, верно?

Они засыпают, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, потому что в этом подвале пиздец сыро и холодно, а пленникам одеяла не выдают. Чарли кашляет во сне, но Эггзи ничего не говорит, только кутается в тряпки, которые ему выдали вместо одежды, и устало засыпает.

А наутро за ним приходят.

Очевидно, никто всё ещё не знает, кто такой Эггзи, потому что с ним говорят на английском, французском, немецком, итальянском, польском и русском. Человек в маске методично повторяет одни и те же фразы, ожидая реакции. Эггзи прямо и тупо смотрит в стену. Языки он угадывает потому, что прилежно учил французский в школе, потому, что трахался около месяца с одной горячей итальянкой, и потому, что во время обучения Мерлин вбивал в них разговорный минимум ёбаной половины языков земного шара. У Эггзи хорошая память, а концентрироваться на чём-то, настолько отвлечённом от реальности и физического состояния, намного проще.

Его отводят в душ (вода ледяная, и от этого Эггзи почти кричит), а затем делают несколько довольно болезненных уколов непонятно зачем. У людей, которые его сопровождают, нет с собой оружия. Когда Эггзи выбивает металлический и довольно жуткий шприц из рук врача, у него есть секунд десять, и эти десять секунд он бездарно проёбывает, потому что в последний раз он ел трое суток назад, потому что у него нет сил и потому что само это место тянет из него жизненную энергию.

После инцидента с шприцем невозмутимые мучители повторяют пустые фразы ещё на нескольких языках, которые Эггзи уже не опознаёт. Он молчит, и ему ничего не делают, только сопровождают в камеру. У этих людей уже есть оружие, но Эггзи стал настолько медленным от усталости, что его убьют до того, как он дёрнется лишний раз.

На него не надевают наручники, и это заставляет задуматься.

Эггзи заталкивают в подвал, он разбивает колени о каменный пол, подобие одежды рвётся, и становится ещё холоднее. Чарли не комментирует, но встаёт и помогает ему подняться. Его руки — ледяные, его тело — ледяное, и Эггзи долго растирает его, согревая заодно и себя. Чарли безразлично смотрит на него, но Эггзи и не ждёт определённых эмоций. Наоборот, даже больше верит в такого Чарли — молчаливого и отстранённого. Может, ему тоже просто не повезло. Может, это всё настоящее.

Но тогда дела у Чарли определённо хреновее, чем у Эггзи. Эггзи знает — его не бросят. Судя по виду Чарли, он уже ни на что не надеется.

Через пару часов — или больше? — им в камеру бросают пластиковую бутылку воды. Она поллитровая, но воды в ней едва ли на два-три глотка. Эггзи просчитывает в голове способы убийства с помощью бутылки и только потом понимает, как пересохло в горле.

Может, ожидается, что они подерутся из-за этой бутылки или вообще как-то проявят себя, но Эггзи не собирается дарить им такого удовольствия. Он поднимается — с пугающе заметным трудом — и берёт бутылку. Она скользкая, Эггзи едва не роняет её обратно. Чарли смотрит на воду с такой неприкрытой жадностью, что у Эггзи не хватает совести попросить хотя бы глоток, поэтому он просто отдаёт Чарли бутылку и отворачивается. Это может быть ошибкой, орёт подозрительное сознание, но Эггзи привычно забивает.

К чести Чарли, тот всё же оставляет немного воды. Эггзи смотрит на него немного по-другому, коротко сжимает его руку, а потом перехватывает бутылку.. Чарли отвечает долгим взглядом и отворачивается. Всё так, как и должно быть.

На следующий день из подвала забирают Чарли. Внезапно становится пиздец как неуютно, и Эггзи впивается ногтями себе в плечи, пытаясь напомнить себе о том, что это всё ещё грёбаная реальность. Кажется, он отключается — здесь постоянно тянет в сон — а просыпается, когда слышит скрип стальных дверей.

Чарли выглядит плохо, очень плохо, безумно плохо. Он без сознания, но жив, а на его запястьях и ключицах Эггзи находит следы мелких ожогов. Эггзи сцепляет зубы и пытается не думать о том, какого это — пытки током.

Когда Чарли приходит в себя, он дрожит, снова, но дрожь другая: крупная и страшная, будто он не контролирует своё тело. Эггзи затаскивает его на себя и пытается согреть — безуспешно, они оба одинаково замёрзли, но он всё равно пробует. 

Через несколько — десятков? — минут над ними гаснет лампа. Не то, чтобы она давала какой-либо особый свет, в подвале было очень темно, и Эггзи вообще не сразу понял, что здесь что-то светит, но без неё становится значительно неуютнее.

А Чарли от этого немного оживает. Он отстраняется от Эггзи и устало опускается рядом, прикасается виском к холодной — уж Эггзи-то знает — стене. На его лице запеклась кровь, которая явно шла из носа, и Эггзи всё ещё не думает об пытке током.

— У них перебои с электричеством, — вдруг говорит Чарли, говорит с трудом, его голос хриплый и явно сорванный, но Эггзи жадно вслушивается в каждую нотку — это хорошо отвлекает. — Можно поговорить.

Эггзи кивает и жадно облизывает губы. Пить хочется ужасно, но это нормально, пока что это ещё можно терпеть.

— Не знаю, о чём, — признаётся он. Губы Чарли немного дёргаются — кажется, он пытается улыбнуться, но передумывает из-за боли.

— Как я выжил, — предлагает Чарли, устало поднимая голову от стены. — Что я здесь забыл. Где мы вообще. Или, — он пристально смотрит на Эггзи, — что здесь забыл ты. За кого ты теперь. Каким было последнее испытание в Кингсмэн.

Последний вопрос неожиданный и выбивается из ряда других, иронично равнодушных, и это — единственное, что выдаёт остатки любопытства Чарли.

— Нужно было убить пса, — признаётся Эггзи. Его передёргивает, и, что удивительно, Чарли кривится почти одновременно с ним.

— Ясно. Это я бы тоже завалил, — он смотрит на свои руки и обхватывает себя.

— Я и завалил, — Эггзи скромно пожимает плечами. — Считай, что по блату взяли.

Чарли качает головой, но, кажется, немного расслабляется.

— Мопсы слишком милые, чтобы их убивать, — говорит он, и его голос сух и безэмоционален, но Эггзи всё равно улыбается. Слишком мало поводов для веселья вокруг.

— А... — начинает он, но сверху слышится треск, Чарли сжимается, будто его сейчас ударят, и в подвал возвращается электричество. И свет лампы. И прослушка.  
Эггзи не замечал раньше, но, оказывается, эта лампа ослепляет.

На следующий день — или в тот же? или через несколько дней? — забирают уже Эггзи. Ему делают два укола, и автомат прижат к его спине, поэтому Эггзи даже не пробует дёргаться.

Он ничего не говорит и несёт какой-то бессвязный бред на всех языках, основы которых знает. Он мешает французский с английским, а польский — с русским, и находит в этом удовольствие.

Его вырубают ударом приклада в шею, а в себя Эггзи приходит, потому что кричит от пронзающего мышцы электричества. От его запястий и лодыжек по телу расходится жидкий огонь, сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, лёгкие не способны дышать, но он откуда-то находит воздух на крик, и всё кричит и кричит, пока не срывает голос, и после этого уже только сипит.

Он дёргает руками и ногами, но не способен сдвинуться и на дюйм, так правильно и сильно привязан он к кушетке.

Он сжимает пальцы рук и понимает, что не чувствует их.

Он только чувствует, как заливает лицо кровью, слезами и слюнями.

Он теряет сознание.

Когда Эггзи приходит в себя, его ждёт Чарли, массирующий ослабевшими руками его плечи, а ещё наполовину полная бутылка воды и какая-то жидкая бурда, не похожая на еду.

Чарли к воде не прикасается, как бы гневно Эггзи на него не смотрел. Остаётся только смириться. Но Эггзи заставляет его поесть и чувствует от этого мрачное удовлетворение. Бурда безвкусная, но это гораздо лучше, чем если бы у неё был какой-нибудь тухлый привкус. Эггзи и не такое ел. Впервые за несколько дней он чувствует какое-то подобие силы в руках.

Через несколько дней электричество отрубается снова.

Эггзи узнаёт, что Чарли потерял семью. Эггзи узнаёт, что Мерлин направил дело Чарли в МИ-6. Эггзи узнаёт, что они недалеко от Дайр-эз-Заур, что сигналы маячков глушатся в районе десяти километров и что Чарли здесь третью неделю.

Эггзи верит в Мерлина, но не может контролировать дрожь в руках. Он не представляет, что будет с ним через три недели. Не потому, что не может, а потому, что не нужно представлять: затравленный взгляд Чарли говорит всё, что нужно.

Их забирают по очереди, и никогда — вместе. Эггзи думает о том, что же будет, если Чарли будут пытать на его глазах. Они переговариваются с помощью Морзе (когда у них способны двигаться руки), и они договариваются, что если их начнут пытать на глазах друг друга, они будут смотреть и улыбаться, потому что всё лучше, чем скука в этой холодной камере.

Насмешка Чарли передаётся даже через точки-тире, выводимые на полу, и Эггзи этого не хватало.

В плену время тянется от пытки к пытке, от удара к удару, от вздоха к вздоху. Через три сна, одну бутылку воды и аж четыре (какая неслыханная щедрость) порции несъедобной бурды Эггзи выбивают два зуба и пускают немного крови. Примерно в это же время Чарли заболевает. У него жар, он бредит, его губы окончательно пересохли, и Эггзи отдаёт ему всю воду. Он понятия не имеет, что нужно делать, и поэтому просто находится рядом, старается согреть или охладить его — когда что нужно. Чарли кашляет и сипит, его глаза водянистые и слезятся, и, блядь, Эггзи ненавидит чувствовать себя беспомощным.

Подсознание ехидно шепчет, что проще умереть, чем жить так, но Эггзи только отмахивается. Он никогда не сдаётся. И он всё ещё верит в Мерлина.

А ещё — в Чарли. Этот живучий сукин сын пережил День В, три (или уже четыре?) недели плена, а ещё шестимесячное проживание в одной казарме с Эггзи. У него просто нет шансов.

Эггзи делится с Чарли своей уверенностью через Морзе, и хотя он не уверен, что Чарли понял всё (в таком состоянии достаточно трудно думать), Чарли сжимает его руку, и этого снова достаточно. Поддержка — это всё, что они могут дать друг другу. Чарли не лучшая компания, но он — хорошее напоминание, что там, за прутьями клетки, есть и другая жизнь.

Эггзи сходит с ума от невозможности сделать хоть что-нибудь. Он пытается отжиматься, делать вообще хоть какие-то упражнения, но силы в теле заканчиваются так быстро, что после первого десятка повторов он даже и не пытается. Еду им дают так же «часто», как воду, и брать энергию просто неоткуда.

Пару раз перед пытками он чувствует запах еды, то есть, нормальной еды, с местной кухни, и это хуже самой пытки, честное слово.

Когда Чарли более менее приходит в себя от болезни, Эггзи — всё ещё на Морзе — спрашивает у Чарли, что он знает об этой проклятой базе. Чарли улыбается и выводит что-то на пыльном полу. И нет, это не слова, это… карта? Эггзи жадно смотрит на каждую чёрточку, пытаясь запомнить как можно лучше: это нужно будет стереть с первым звуком открывающейся двери. Но пока что у него есть время, и Эггзи смотрит, а потом Чарли короткими точка-тире поясняет, что и где здесь находится. Эггзи плевать, откуда Чарли знает это, главное, что это может их спасти.

Последней Чарли выводит небольшую комнатку, которая, вот удача, не так далеко от них. Точка-тире-тире-тире, пауза, точка-тире… да, Эггзи правильно понял, здесь расположена глушилка, ёбаный генератор помех, и ещё, скорее всего, это точка связи.

Эггзи не намерен ждать слишком долго. Ему не помешала бы помощь Чарли, но у Эггзи банально не хватило бы терпения, и поэтому он не ждёт выздоровления Чарли. 

У него появляется смысл, появляется цель, и ему не помешают ни истерзанное тело, ни трясущиеся руки.

В один ужасный день Чарли уводят прочь, Эггзи ждёт — достаточно долго, чтобы у них было, чем заняться — и начинает бешено колотить в дверь и орать на смеси французского и польского. Он никогда так не делал, а охрана, очевидно, совсем ёбнутая, потому что ему открывают.

Спросить, что ему нужно, не успевают. Эггзи, даже в таком состоянии, быстрее.

Он не особенно раздумывает над всем этим, просто выбивает пистолет из рук охранника, подпрыгивает, отталкивается от стены и ломает второму шею ногами, перекатывается — и дважды стреляет в первого. Выстрелы громкие, наверняка сейчас поднимут тревогу, но Эггзи не обращает внимание. И снова не думает — думать слишком долго. 

Тело ноет, но это приятная боль.

У охранников с собой не так уж много патронов, но в комнате связи всего три человека, и Эггзи хватает времени. Он запирает дверь и ломает чёртову глушилку вдребезги, просто поднимает один из стульев и обрушивает на неё. Микросхемы трещат, диоды на мгновение вспыхивают и потухают, уже навсегда. Типовая модель, её можно было обезвредить и без шума, но Эггзи слишком хотелось что-нибудь разъебать к чертям.

Он спешно выводит на компьютере доступ в сеть Кингсмэн, вбивает пароль и передаёт свои координаты.

Секунда. Другая. Минута. Молчание убивает хуже яда.

И голос Мерлина — бодрый и резкий, как обычно — кажется лучшим на свете звуком.

— Рад, что вы живы, Галахад.

— Ещё не начали искать мне замену? — смеётся Эггзи, и это истеричный смех, потому что ему в кои-то веки легко и спокойно. — Когда вы сможете забрать нас? Боюсь, мы долго не проживём.

— Вас? — не то, чтобы в голосе Мерлина слышалось любопытство, но Эггзи знал, что оно там было.

— Старый знакомый. Чарли Хескет. Не помните такого?

— Вау, — Мерлин делает короткую паузу, — это было неожиданно. Хотя… — он явно что-то набирает. — Не очень. МИ-6, если вы этого ещё не знаете. Он признан мёртвым, кстати.

— Похуй, Мерлин. Заберите нас отсюда.

— Я не могу.

— Что?!

Это как удар по яйцам, честное слово. Эггзи настолько верит во всемогущество Мерлина, что откровенное признание сбивает с ног. Почти в прямом смысле — ноги подкашиваются из-за усталости, да и адреналиновый всплеск подходит к концу, так что Эггзи едва успевает схватиться за стол.

— Если мы начнём прямой штурм базы, мы поднимем на уши весь ИГИЛ, и это не то, что вам хотелось бы пережить, Эггзи. Вертолёт будет ждать вас за чертой города, на тридцать градусов от выхода из…

— Мерлин, блядь, это не смешно.

Не смешно, не смешно, не смешно. Чарли будет не способен идти после пыток, а Эггзи явно поднял на уши всех, кого только мог, и прорываться сейчас — чистое самоубийство, а Эггзи, несмотря на всё высокое мнение о себе, отчаянным самоубийцей не был.

— У нас нет выхода, Эггзи. Максимум, что я могу дать — это примерное количество бойцов на базе, я уже подключился к камерам, и…

Эггзи определённо не нравится это молчание.

— Что «и»?

— Возможно, вам придётся бросить Чарли. И оставьте приступы глупого благородства, он не сможет уйти, и вы сдохнете вдвоём.

— Спасибо за оптимизм, Мерлин. Ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

— Знаю, — Мерлин вздыхает, и от этого Эггзи пробирает дрожь. — Вертолёт будет стоять трое суток, если вы не прибудете…

— Напомните Рокси, она обещала заботиться о моей маме, если что.

— Напомню. Удачи, Эггзи.

— Это звучит как издевательство.

Мерлин отрубается, и только после этого Эггзи позволяет себе впиться в виски скорченными пальцами. Все растянутые мышцы начинают болеть одновременно, желудок сводит от голода, дышать с каждой секундой всё труднее. Эггзи не помнит, когда он смог взять себя в руки, но за дверью уже слышались чужие голоса, и пришло время уходить.

Эггзи не было так страшно даже в день В, потому что тогда адреналин глушил любой страх, и у Эггзи не было времени думать. Сейчас оно есть, и так ещё страшнее, но Эггзи через силы поднимает руки — и отпирает дверь.

Первого из вошедших он прикладывает уцелевшим стулом, во второго — стреляет, третий благоразумно поджидает в коридоре, но Эггзи видит его тень. Стены здесь каменные и словно выглаженные, и Эггзи тупо смотрит на них секунд десять, думая, как это может ему помочь. Потом доходит.

Первые два патрона пропадают впустую, потому что хрен выяснишь, где стоит этот придурок, Эггзи стреляет в третий раз, и рикошет делает своё дело: Эггзи слышит тихий стон, выходит и добивает охранника прицельным ударом в горло. В коридоре пусто, и это несколько обнадёживает.

Чарли. Нужно пробиваться к Чарли. Всеми силами.

Эггзи не совсем понимает, нахуя так вцепился в Чарли и его выживание, но он принял решение и теперь не отступится. Без Чарли Эггзи бы не продержался, Чарли ещё можно спасти, и это подталкивает, принуждает, ведёт. Эггзи не может его бросить — и не хочет этого.

На следующего охранника уходят три патрона, но в награду Эггзи получает винтовку с неполным магазином и прекрасный нож, даже, скорее, кинжал. Продвигаться по коридорам просто, и так не должно быть, но, вероятно, засада где-нибудь впереди. Эггзи накидывает куртку охранника и оглядывается. Насколько он помнил, это общий коридор, и все так или иначе будут проходить через него, так что если притаиться здесь, за коробками, то Эггзи сможет мониторить большую часть пространства вокруг. Ему нужно время, и он, чёрт возьми, его получит.

Предположение оказывается верным, к нему уже спешат, и если первых двух охранников Эггзи кладёт с неприличной лёгкостью, то дальше начинается обстрел, и тонкие ящики легко пробиваются пулями. Эггзи уходит в глухую защиту и даже не думает атаковать, а потом к его ногам падает граната с вырванной чекой. «Не цените вы свои стены», — сумбурно думает Эггзи, пока ловко подцепляет гранату носком ботинка и откидывает её точно к тому месту, откуда она прилетела.

Ещё с десяток патронов решают дело, а у свежеубитых Эггзи находит аж два бронежилета в хорошем состоянии. Патронов, правда, мало. Здесь экономят на всём, и ему придётся подстраиваться.

Первая, пусть и небольшая победа придаёт сил.

Эггзи выжидает ещё минуты две, после чего поворачивает и планомерно двигается в сторону пыточной. Крики Чарли слышны даже отсюда, и это дезориентирует, но Эггзи быстро преодолевает себя и движется вперёд. На охранника, который стоит у двери, Эггзи жалеет пуль — он разбивает ему висок двумя сильными ударами о стену, и на это хватает даже слабых рук Эггзи.

Говоря о слабых руках: у Эггзи уже кончаются силы, но он гонит себя вперёд, в его крови отчаянно кипит адреналин. Дышит он в три раза чаще нужного, и потом будет плохо, очень плохо, так что главное — успеть, пока силы не оставят его окончательно. Эггзи надеется на себя, но голод и жажда делают своё дело, а рёбра по-прежнему ноют и не дают нормально двигаться. Главное, чтобы не срослись неправильно, а то ломать потом...

Чарли снова кричит, и это жутко, это иссушающе, Эггзи мгновенно вспоминает себя. Он вцепляется ногтями в ладони и едва не роняет винтовку, его руки дрожат, и он крепко зажмуривается.

А потом делает то, что обещал Чарли. Улыбается. И открывает знакомую дверь.

В широко раскрытые глаза мгновенно ударяет слишком яркий по контрасту с коридорами свет, но Эггзи не нужно видеть: врачи редко меняют своё расположение, и две пули сходу попадают в цель, а последнему Эггзи сначала ломает пальцы прикладом, а уже потом милосердно забивает нож в глотку. Затем — вырубает проклятую машину.

У этих палачей оружия нет, Эггзи даже не тратит время на обыскивание. К ним по-прежнему никто не спешит, хотя Эггзи не закрывал дверь. Патронов осталось всего ничего, но Эггзи справлялся и с меньшим. Всё будет хорошо, всё обязательно будет хорошо.

Чарли без сознания, его трясёт. Эггзи натягивает на него бронежилет, словно на тряпичную куклу. За стенкой кто-то отдаёт команды ровным приятным голосом на арабском и чешском, а Эггзи озабоченно роется в ящиках за креслом. Он никогда не замечал их раньше, но сейчас находит в них много полезного: при необходимости шприц — тоже оружие, а бинты и обезболивающее — то, что им сейчас нужно.

Эггзи мысленно извиняется перед Чарли за то, то нельзя морфий (Чарли нужен Эггзи хотя бы в немного нормальном состоянии), и вкалывает ему кеторолак, немного, но достаточно, чтобы Чарли хотя бы шёл.

— Давай же, давай, — безумно шепчет Эггзи, распихивая по карманам куртки шприцы. — Приходи в себя, у нас нет времени ждать!

И он, очевидно, услышан, потому что Чарли приходит в себя. Дрожь отпускает его, он медленно сжимает пальцы и мутно, неузнавающе смотрит на Эггзи. За дверью слышатся шаги, и Эггзи трижды стреляет в дверной проём, не поднимая глаз. Он не ошибается.

Чарли собирается что-то спросить. Но молчит и трясёт головой, а потом забирает у Эггзи один из пистолетов. Забирает левой рукой. Эггзи смотрит на правую и отворачивается в неожиданном приступе тошноты. И жалеет, что убил «медиков» настолько быстро.

— Гараж, — коротко и сухо говорит он, и на это Чарли вскидывает резкий и непонимающий взгляд, а потом ахает и медленно (потому что это явно причиняет ему боль) улыбается.

Гараж. Топливо. Рядом — этот ёбаный, постоянно дающий сбои генератор. Если пробиться, если правильно всё сделать, если… слишком много этих проклятых «если», но Эггзи верит в себя, он верит в Чарли, а ещё ему пиздец как хочется разъебать эту базу к чертям, и Чарли полностью его поддерживает — не имеет права не поддерживать.

Их не будут травить газом, потому что здесь узкие коридоры, а опыт с гранатой многому научил их, поэтому их могут брать разве что количеством или измором. Эггзи на пробу выкидывает в коридор стул, и из бедной деревяшки делают решето, труха так и сыпется на пол, а в этот момент высовывается уже сам Эггзи — и хуй они успеют среагировать.

Его руки дрожат, и первые два раза он промахивается, и блядские патроны в магазине кончаются. Эггзи чертыхается и уже лезет назад, но тут из-за его плеча высовывается Чарли.

У Чарли изуродовано правое запястье, а левая рука кошмарно дрожит, его всё ещё мучают последствия пыток, он ослабел гораздо больше, чем Эггзи, и держится явно на чистом упрямстве.

Чарли не промахивается.

Это настолько невероятно и круто, что Эггзи едва успевает их спрятать, толкнуть за металлическую защиту двери, а потом на то место, где они только что стояли, снова обрушивается бессмысленный поток пуль. Но патронов у нападающих мало, и они кончаются достаточно быстро, Эггзи всего два или три раза высовывается в коридор на «подразнить». Гении, что тут сказать.

Врукопашную он ничто против откормленных охранников, но неизвестно как уцелевшая ножка от табурета чем-то напоминает копьё, и Эггзи, не думая, втыкает её в горло первому, кто пытается войти к ним. Остальные медлят и осторожничают. На них Эггзи тратит драгоценные патроны, Чарли присоединяется, и остаётся едва ли двадцать выстрелов на двоих, но зато проход открыт.

Они не идут — они плетутся и ползут, и это порядком выбешивает, но у них нет выбора, и Эггзи помогает Чарли, а потом понимает, что драгоценный заряд энергии кончается, и скоро он просто упадёт от изнеможения. Но нельзя-нельзя-нельзя, и он упрямо шагает, потому что смотрит на Чарли, который перенёс больше — но который всё так же идёт вперёд.

Следующий мудак попадает в Эггзи, и пусть бронежилет он не пробивает, но теперь рёбра точно сломаны, и Эггзи ещё больше бесполезен. Чарли кончает нападающего сам, выстрел в туловище и удар ножом в горло, а Эггзи становится слишком трудно дышать.

— Осталось немного, — невероятно хрипло и больно говорит Чарли, — осталось совсем немного.

Эггзи хочется рассмеяться, но хриплый смех застывает в груди.

Следующего отряда они уже не переживут, и это понимают они оба. Эггзи вкалывает себе кеторолак и даёт ещё одну дозу Чарли, тот хрипло выдыхает, поднимает глаза вверх, а потом медленно закрывает их. Секунд тридцать передышки, и как же они дороги, эти тридцать секунд.

У них уходит ещё с минуту, чтобы найти себе подходящую машину, десять минут, чтобы перетащить бензин в комнату к генератору (шесть тел, минус четыре патрона, плюс семнадцать новых). Эггзи открывает двери наружу, а Чарли вытаскивает порох из нескольких патронов и щедро рассыпает поверх лужицы из бензина, которая ведёт прямо к генератору. Временами Чарли прерывается и баюкает раненую руку, из которой чуть ли не кости торчат. Хотя, может, и торчат, Эггзи старательно не всматривается.

— Если не сваримся, всё получится, — говорит Чарли, и вот Эггзи бы подобную уверенность.

— Ты за рулём, — тихо произносит он, а потом разваливается на пассажирском сидении и едва не теряет сознания. Чарли с силой пихает его в бок, больные рёбра дают о себе знать, и Эггзи, охая, перехватывает винтовку.

— Гони! — командует он, и Чарли давит на педаль газа, а Эггзи высовывается в окно, прицеливается, промахивается, чертыхается, снова… и вот оно, искра пошла, и Эггзи повторяет уже криком. — Гони! — как будто бы что-то способно спасти их от огненной какофонии.

Из-за спиной пышет жаром, и Эггзи всё-таки оборачивается. Крутые парни не смотрят на взрыв и всё такое, но Эггзи сейчас — определённо не крутой парень, они едва успевают покинуть зону взрыва, что уж там. Слышится треск дерева и камня, из-за столба пламени ничего не видно, но огонь точно жадно пожирает всё, что было внутри.

Эггзи хохочет, несмотря на боль, а Чарли кривится, его изуродованная рука опирается на окно, и в свете солнца Эггзи прекрасно видит, что Чарли больше не сможет держать пистолет. Даже ручку, наверное, не сможет. Чарли, несомненно, знает об этом тоже. Но улыбается, придурок конченный, улыбается во весь рот.

Или это последствия передозировки кеторолака, кто ж его знает.

Просто так уйти им, естественно, не удаётся. Их начинают обстреливать, и Чарли всё увеличивает скорость и неловко маневрирует, но два задних колеса быстро пробивают. У Эггзи дрожат руки, когда он воет:

— Тормози!

— Ты уж определись, — ворчит Чарли, но выворачивает руль и одновременно жмёт на тормоз. Эггзи вываливается из двери в эту же секунду, может, чуть раньше, и стреляет в бензобак одной машины. К собственному удивлению, попадает. Вторая стоит не так, и ему уже не повезёт, а стёкла бронебойные, он и тратить патроны не будет. Но двери машины открываются, причём именно в сторону Эггзи, вот долбоёбы, и Эггзи обстреливает вышедших. Двое готовы сразу, третьему Эггзи простреливает руку, но он старается, и Эггзи бежит к нему, уворачивается, подпрыгивает (лёгкие мгновенно сдавливает, а рёбра, кажется, уже никогда не восстановятся), резким толчком ноги выбивает оружие, а прикладом винтовки бьёт в шею, перебивая дыхание, и затем точным ударом выбивает кадык и рвёт этим самым артерию. Пальцы у Эггзи дрожат и все в крови, но он улыбается, и теперь прекрасно понимает, от чего раньше так веселился Чарли.

Они пересаживаются в уцелевшую машину, и теперь у них на один рожок патронов больше, но если их и обстреливают, то издалека, и в машину в любом случае не попадают. На середине пути Чарли, державший курс строго на тридцать градусов, начинает отрубаться, и Эггзи едва успевает затормозить. Он колеблется, но последнюю дозу кеторолака вкалывает себе, потому что Чарли сейчас хорошо и в отключке.

И они едут дальше.

В машине обнаруживается мобильный, и это настоящий подарок. Эггзи связывается с Мерлином, но почти ничего не говорит, только повинуется приказами: прямо, немного левее, свернёшь на ту дорогу. Минут через десять Мерлин интересуется:

— Чарли жив?

— Такие, как он, не сдыхает, — убеждённо говорит Эггзи.

Мерлин хмыкает и говорит, что они уже почти приехали.

Чарли просыпается незадолго до этого, и вот когда Эггзи жалеет, что пожадничал с кеторолаком: Чарли хрипит от боли, его руки трясутся, и это выглядит жутко и мешает думать. А думать очень надо, потому что их не встречают тихо и мирно: вертолёт где-то в небе, а внизу ведётся настоящий бой. Рокси одна против десятка гадов, и она способная девочка, но на чёртовой пустоши даже нет укрытия, зажигалки она, кажется, уже израсходовала, а зонтик с собой на подобные задания всегда таскал только идиот Эггзи.

Эггзи давит парочку придурков, Чарли резко распахивает дверь и (непонятно как) убивает одного выстрелом в голову. Рокси завершает остальное и позволяет себе передохнуть, а Чарли медленно заваливается назад, но сдавленно дышит — он в сознании. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — говорит Рокси, едва только видит Эггзи. — Нас вечно едва не убивают.

— Главное, что «едва», — дразнит её Эггзи, и это пик его возможностей.

Рокси рассматривает руку Чарли и, кажется, думает о том же, о чём и Эггзи — как с таким вообще можно двигаться. Тут Эггзи вспоминает и четыре недели плена, и голодовку, и постоянную жажду, и пытки током — и понимает, что Чарли не человек.

— А МИ-6 считает его мёртвым, — удивлённо произносит Рокси. Но помогает ему встать, а Эггзи тем временем машет вертолёту.

— Очевидно, возвращаться может только Бонд, — мрачно шутит он, стараясь не думать, что «дядюшки» не так далеки от истины.

А вот хуй. Они выживут. Все выживут.

На вертолёте Чарли снова позволяет себе потерять сознание, и Эггзи очень его понимает. Он чувствует себя покойником, но у Персиваля находится бутылка воды, и это — уже достаточный повод жить. Эггзи немного вливает и в бессознательного Чарли, убеждаясь, что тот не захлебнулся. Рокси никак не комментирует происходящее, и Эггзи ей благодарен.

Они долетают быстро и без проблем, правда, Персиваль уничтожает систему ПВО выстрелом из РПГ (и да, это было круто), а Мерлин подозрительно долго молчит, но это всё не считается проблемами, больше нет.

Эггзи отрубается сразу по прибытию.

Он просыпается с ощущением, что у него болит всё тело. Туловище перевязано, руки зафиксированы, в вене катетер с иглой, а дышать по-прежнему больно.

На соседней койке лежит Чарли. Он жив.

Эггзи неловко приподнимается на кровати, натягивая провод капельницы. Рёбра мгновенно прошибает острой болью. Дышать невозможно, потому что перебинтовали его так, словно хотели задушить извращённым способом. Но Эггзи борется с собой: вдох — и выдох. И у него получается.

Если нажать кнопку, придёт медсестра, но Эггзи медлит. И не отводит взгляда от кровати рядом. Чарли жив. Он в порядке. Может, даже вылечится почти полностью, медики у Кингсмэн волшебники не хуже Мерлина. 

От этой мысли отпускает что-то внутри, и становится спокойно и хорошо. Даже боль в рёбрах больше не кажется такой непреодолимой. Эггзи смотрит на спящего под лекарствами Чарли, наблюдает за тем, как мерно поднимается его грудная клетка от вдохов, и отмахивается от воспоминаний о том, каким же мудаком был Чарли когда-то тогда, пару жизней назад, до Дня В и до этого жуткого плена. Всё это больше не имеет никакого значения.

Ведь они выжили. Они справились, выбрались, продержались — только благодаря друг другу. 

Вместе.

Это новое, очень странное ощущение. Эггзи всё смотрит и смотрит, незаметно для себя отсчитывает пульс Чарли, отображаемый на мониторах приборов вокруг него. 

Эггзи не может отвести глаз и думает о том, что они оба словно прошли через адский огонь, очистились от всего былого и сплавились вместе. 

Чарли рвано выдыхает, слепо шарит перебинтованной рукой по одеялу и нажимает кнопку вызова медсестры. Потом медленно открывает глаза, щурится, безошибочно находит взглядом Эггзи.

А Эггзи просто широко, до боли в запёкшихся губах, улыбается ему. И получает слабую улыбку в ответ.


End file.
